YUNJAE ::: SILENT
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Jae, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" / "Kau tidak sendirian, Jae. Ada aku, sahabatmu."/ "Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada seseorang… bukan padaku…"/ "Mianhae, Jae… Sekarang giliranku…"/ Summary macam apa inih? silahkan baca dan klo brkenan sekalian review


Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul and others

Disc : Mereka milik masing2 deh... but the Story is MINE! arraseo?! *pletak XP

Genre : Angst (mungkin), Fluff (mungkin jg XD)

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Jae, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Yunho pada siang itu, ketika sedang menikmati istirahat sekolah.

Namja berparas cantik di sebelah Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, lalu menggeleng agak ragu. Ia mengeluarkan note kecil yang selalu di bawanya, menuliskan sesuatu, lalu ia menyodorkan note itu pada Yunho.

WAE?

"Apa kau masih ingat Kim Heechul yang dulu sering mengajak kita bermain?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Namja cantik itu kini mengangguk, ia menghentikan suapan nasi kemulutnya dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bertanya.

Namja berambut hitam itu tersenyum, "Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya lusa nanti." Kemudian menyuap kembali makanan yang sejak tadi terlantar di meja kantin. Tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah namja berwajah cantik di sebelahnya.

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu hanya bisa menunduk, agar Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa setitik air mata telah jatuh dari mata hitamnya.

_OOO_

"Jae, bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta?" Tanya Yunho, frustasi.

Jaejoong yang sedang memasak makanan masih memunggungi Yunho yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan. Yunho yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong mendekati namja itu dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Yunho tepat di samping telinga Jaejoong.

Karena refleks, Jaejoong menoleh, membuat bibir Yunho menyentuh pipinya.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian bermesraan di tempat lain?!" seru namja bertubuh tinggi yang baru melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dengan membawa piring kotor pada nampan yang di bawanya.

"Ah! Siwon! Apa kau pernah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?" kali ini Yunho tidak menggubris perkataan namja tinggi yang biasanya di balas dengan tepukan pada kepalanya.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya tertaut sempurna, "Menyatakan cinta? Baru pertama kali, eh?" Siwon hampir terkikik saat mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Biasanya para yeoja yang menyatakan padaku."

Akhirnya Siwon dan Yunho terlibat perbincangan yang cukup serius dan terkadang di selingi ledekan dari Siwon dan balasan dari Yunho yang menepuk kepalanya dengan nampan. Tanpa mengetahui Jaejoong yang perlahan menjauh dari keduanya. Mengacuhkan masakan yang sedari tadi di tekuninya.

Jaejoong menyentuh pipi yang tadi sempat terkecup bibir Yunho. Tatapannya sedih dan bibirnya yang merah sedikit tertarik. Ia tersenyum perih.

_OOO_

"Haaahh~ Aku tidak bisa!" erang Yunho, frustasi saat ia baru datang ke café tempatnya bekerja part time bersama Jaejoong.

Namun alasan yang mereka miliki berbeda untuk bekerja di café milik Park ahjussi, paman Yunho. Alasan Yunho hanya karena ia bosan di rumah. Yunho termasuk namja yang menjadi incaran para yeoja, karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kehidupannya yang serba berkecukupan.

Jauh berbeda dari Jaejoong yang hanya hidup sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan ketika mereka ingin mengunjungi rumah nenek Jaejoong. Saat itu Jaejoong selamat, namun dia harus menelan rasa sakit yang jauh dari luka terparah sekalipun saat dokter memvonis kerusakan pada pita suaranya, membuat Jaejoong kehilangan tiga hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya dalam sekejap. Appa, Umma, dan suara merdunya.

"Tidak bisa apanya, Yunho hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah berada di ruang ganti.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Eottokhae?!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit ikal. Membuatnya kembali berantakan.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mencari waktu dan keadaan yang pas, hyung. Dan yang terpenting, ikuti kata hatimu. Jangan ragu untuk memulai, kalau kau ragu, belum tentu akan berkahir dengan Happy Ending." Ceramah Siwon.

Keduanya seolah mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang sedang berganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam café. Dia perlahan mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju tempat yang paling di sukainya, atap gedung. Tanpa keduanya tahu, bahwa Jaejoong sedang menangis dalam diamnya.

_OOO_

Kini Jaejoong memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menolak cahaya untuk menyapa iris hitam miliknya. Dua garis lurus tercetak di kedua pipi putih Jaejoong karena angin mengeringkan kembali jika cairan bening menyusuri.

"Ternyata kau di sini." Suara baritone itu menyadarkan Jaejoong. Segera ia hapus air matanya.

Siwon menempelkan saputangan yang sengaja ia beri air dingin pada pipi Jaejoong, "Matamu pasti lelah. Tentu kau tidak ingin Yunho hyung melihat air mata itu, bukan?"

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya, berterima kasih. Ia tempelkan saputangan dingin itu bergantian pada kedua matanya. Rasanya sejuk karena sedari tadi mata itu terasa panas. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas, sedangkan Siwon tetap berdiri dan melihat pemandangan bawah, taman café.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Jaejoong mendongak, memandang Siwon yang tersenyum. Dia menggeleng.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Semua orang pasti tahu jika melihat cara pandangmu pada Yunho hyung." Ucap namja yang setahun lebih muda dari Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong menunduk. Ia tahu akan kalah jika berdebat dengan Siwon.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah berduaan sedangkan café sedang ramai?!" Yunho menghampiri Siwon dan Jaejoong.

Siwon berbalik dan menepuk pundak Yunho, "Jangan membuatnya menangis terus, hyung." Bisiknya. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap Siwon, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan namja itu. "Jae, kau kenapa?" Yunho berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong

Jaejoong memaksakan senyum. Orang lain boleh tahu tentang perasaannya, tapi Yunho tidak. Namja itu tidak boleh menyadari tunas yang semakin layu dalam hati Jaejoong.

AKU HANYA MERINDUKAN APPA DAN UMMA, YUN.

Greb!

Yunho merangkul tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Hal yang selalu di lakukan seorang Yunho jika Jaejoong merindukan kedua orang tuanya. "Kau tidak sendirian, Jae. Ada aku, sahabatmu."

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa Yunho mengerti, air mata Jaejoong kembali merambati jalannya. 'Ne, Yun… Aku… sahabatmu…'

_OOO_

Yunho tidak berkutik ketika mata bak musangnya menangkap sosok Kim Heechul. Namja cantik berambut hitam sebahu sedang duduk manis di taman café, asyik menikmati menu yang di pesannya. Pesanan yang membuat pengunjung heran ketika namja cantik itu melahap ice cream di cuaca sedingin saat itu.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin menghampirinya?" Tanya Siwon. "Dia masih memiliki pesanan yang belum di antar."

"Memangnya dia memesan apa lagi?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Seporsi Waffle dan Blueberry ice cream."

Dahi Yunho mengkerut, "Kenapa dia memesan menu itu di cuaca sedingin ini?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak mengerti.

Yunho menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

SEPORSI WAFFLE DAN 1 CONE BLUEBERRY ICE CREAM. SILAHKAN.

Jaejoong dengan senyum khasnya menyapa. Dia menyodorkan nampan yang berisi pesanan Heechul.

"Kalian bersekongkol." Yunho langsung menyambar nampan dari tangan Jaejoong tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Siwon menoleh, mengamati raut wajah namja yang sudah di anggap hyungnya sendiri. Dan dia menemukan mata merah Jaejoong meski namja itu tersenyum ke depan. "Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan hatimu, hyung?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bertanya.

Namja bertubuh kekar itu menghela nafas, "Kasihanilah hatimu, hyung. Dia mungkin lelah…" Siwon masuk kembali ke dalam café, mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tatapan Jaejoong menjadi sayu, senyumnya menghilang, 'Aku memang lelah, Siwon-ah… '

_OOO_

Mata hitam Jaejoong melebar ketika dia memasuki ruang ganti dan menemukan Heechul di dalamnya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat benda di genggaman namja itu. Segera di rebut diary miliknya.

"Kau… menyukai Yunho?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat. Ia peluk erat diary bersampul ungu dalam dekapannya. Perlahan berjalan mundur, menyambar tasnya dan pergi sejauh ia bisa.

Heechul menatap pintu yang masih terbuka. "Kau bodoh, Yunho. Sudah ada yang mencintaimu sedekat ini, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya…"

_OOO_

Umma, Appa, jeongmal bogoshippo~

Aku rindu masakan Umma… aku rindu ketegasan Appa… aku begitu merindukan semuanya sekarang.

Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini, tapi, apa Tuhan membenciku?

Jika Dia menyayangiku, kenapa merebut semua yang ku anggap begitu berharga?

Umma, rasanya aku ingin memelukmu… menyesap kehangatan yang membuatku nyaman. Setidaknya, rasa sakit ini akan berkurang jika umma membelai rambutku, atau mengecup keningku.

Aku tahu ini salah. Dia sahabatku… dan dia mencintai orang lain. Kim Heechul. Bukan Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan menyerah… jika kuteruskan, dia bisa terluka. Sedangkan aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka apapun.

Yun, maafkan aku… Aku… mencintaimu…

_OOO_

"Heechul, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Hmm~ apa itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Satu kalimat penuh ketegasan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho. Dia tidak akan ragu lagi, dan dia sudah benar-benar mengatakannya.

Namja cantik di hadapan Yunho hanya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho. "Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada seseorang… bukan padaku…" bisik Heechul, tepat di telinga kanan Yunho.

Namja bermata bak musang itu menoleh, menatap Heechul bingung.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa aku memesan makanan dingin di cuaca seperti ini?" Tanya Heechul yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari Yunho. "Aku sedang menunggu…" Heechul mendongak, tangannya mengadah, menangkap butiran putih yang perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Rasa dingin menyapa indra perabanya. Ia tahu, Salju-nya akan kembali.

"Menunggu?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Aku dan dia berjanji akan bertemu kembali ketika dingin menghampiri. Ia akan datang dengan salju… Dia… kekasihku…"

Pukulan telak di ulu hati saat Yunho mendengar penjelasan Heechul. "Ke-kekasih?" rasanya sulit sekarang untuk bernafas.

Kini Heechul tersenyum lembut, ia tautkan keningnya pada kening Yunho, "Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Detak jantung yang begitu dekat, nafas halus yang begitu lembut, senyum yang begitu manis dan hati yang begitu mencinta. Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Yunho?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Heechul?"

"Pabbo!" Heechul menarik wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau kestasuin kereta. Dia pasti menunggumu. Kau terlalu banyak membuatnya menangis, Yun…"

Alis Yunho mengrenyit heran. Kenapa Siwon dan Heechul mengatakan hal yang sama? Tapi ada bagian di hatinya, bagian yang tak pernah ia mengerti sejak dulu, yang memaksanya menuruti perkataan Heechul. Dia beranjak dari café, menuju stasiun yang di tunjukkan Heechul.

Sekarang, namja cantik berambut hitam itu menghela, membuat uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk seolah mengusirnya, tapi dia tetap bertahan.

"Heechullie…"

Tubuh Heechul seolah tersengat listrik saat sapaan hangat itu terlantun indah. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan mata obsidiannya melebar ketika menangkap sosok namja tampan dengan senyum manis, berjalan ke arahnya. Segera Heechul menghambur kepelukan namja itu, "Bogoshippo, Han…" tanpa di minta, air matanya mengalir. Menandakan betapa lelahnya dia menunggu.

Namja bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Heechul, menyalurkan kehangatannya lagi, "Nado bogoshippo, Chullie…"

_OOO_

Berkali-kali Jaejoong menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, menciptakan kehangatan singkat yang setidaknya, membuat Jaejoong merasa tenang. Dia melirik ke sisi kanannya, buku bersampul ungu masih tergeletak rapi di situ. Buku yang setia menemani sunyinya. Buku yang paling tahu, betapa Jaejoong merasakan bahagia sekaligus sakit di waktu yang bersamaan. Dia akan membuang buku itu, karena semuanya sudah selesai. Buku yang berisi semua tentang Yunho, sahabatnya, akan dia buang jauh-jauh.

'Inilah yang terbaik.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Jae…joong?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, namja berparas cantik itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Yunho sedang mengatur nafasnya. Dia segera berdiri dan menghampirinya, mengusap peluh yang setia menetes membasahi wajah tegas milik Yunho.

KENAPA BERLARI DI CUACA SEDINGIN INI? KAU BISA SAKIT, YUN…

Raut wajah Jaejoong begitu cemas, apa lagi melihat baju yang Yunho kenakan sedikit basah.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jae? Apa kau mau pergi?" Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

NE, AKU INGIN MENGUNJUNGI HALMEONI… AKU SANGAT MERINDUKANNYA…

Sekejap, mata musang Yunho melebar. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, penyebab kematian orang tua Jaejoong. Ingin mengunjungi nenek Jaejoong yang saat itu di kabarkan sakit. "Andwe, Jae!"

WAE?

"Bagaimana kalau-"

TIDAK AKAN TERJADI APA-APA, YUN… PERCAYALAH.

Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho dengan langsung menyodorkan note miliknya. Jaejoong menulis kembali note kecilnya.

SEPERTINYA KERETA TUJUANKU AKAN BERANGKAT. JAGA DIRIMU, YUNHO…

Ketika Jaejoong akan melangkah, Yunho menangkap tangannya, "Aku… tidak akan terbiasa tanpamu, Jae…"

Jaejoong mengulas senyum. Ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada note-nya.

BERUSAHALAH UNTUK TERBIASA, YUN…

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya, memberikan senyum termanis yang selalu di tunjukkan untuk Yunho. Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang di cintainya, mengisyaratkan 'Jaga dirimu'. Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya, tanpa di sadari Yunho, bibir Jaejoong tersenyum perih dan air mata kembali hadir dari sudut mata kanannya.

Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat memandang punggung Jaejoong. Di hempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi yang sedari tadi di duduki Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan sesuatu dan dia terkejut saat melihat buku bersampul ungu sempat terduduki olehnya. "Apa ini milik Jaejoong? Kenapa dia tidak memasukkannya ke dalam tas? Ceroboh sekali." Ia berniat mengejar Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya tidak akan sempat.

Merasa penasaran dengan isinya, perlahan Yunho membuka tiap lembaran buku diary milik Jaejoong. Matanya sontak melebar, membaca tiap kalimat yang di tulis rapi. "I-ini tidak mungkin…"

Ponselnya bergetar, segera Yunho angkat karena yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah nomor asing.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

Yunho kenal suara ini. Suara Heechul. "Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Haahh~ ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, Yunho…"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh?!" sergah Yunho, tidak terima.

"Kalau bukan bodoh, apa lagi? Padahal dia bernafas di dekatmu, tersenyum di depanmu, dan selalu berjalan beriringan denganmu, dan kau masih belum menyadarinya?" terdengar Heechul mendengus.

Yunho merasa mengerti, lalu menatap buku di genggamannya, "Maksudmu…"

"Ne, Yunnie~ Jaejoong mencintaimu… bukalah halaman terakhir buku yang kau pegang."

Menuruti perintah Heechul, Yunho langsung membuka halaman terakhir dan betapa terkejutnya saat membaca satu kalimat yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sulit bernafas.

'_Yun, maafkan aku… Aku…Mencintaimu…'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung berlari secepatnya, 'Semoga belum terlambat…' batinnya.

Yunho masih melihatnya. Dia masih melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri untuk naik kereta. "Jae!"

Jaejoong menoleh, hanya senyum manis yang bisa ia berikan. Perlahan, di langkahkan kakinya, menginjak gerbong kereta. 'Selamat tinggal, Cintaku…'

Kereta mulai bergerak pelan, dan Yunho masih berusaha mengejar Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya dia kalah, kereta itu semakin cepat meninggalkan stasiun. Yunho berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Mianhae, Jae… Sekarang giliranku…" Yunho tersenyum.

Kali ini, dialah yang harus mengkahirinya dengan 'Happy Ending'. Kisah dari buku yang masih baru segera di mulai…

END


End file.
